


Sleepy Mornings

by SirenWritesStuff (InuWritesStuff)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/SirenWritesStuff
Summary: Young Rose and Laurel are in Kalos and for once Rose wakes up before his girlfriend.(OC/Canon shipping)
Relationships: Rose | Chairman Rose/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sleepy Mornings

Rose cuddled up against Laurel, burying his face into her messy brown hair. She was sound asleep while the light was peaking through the window. She must have been tired from their trip. Coming to Kalos for a business trip was why Rose was there but he didn’t want to be alone- and not to mention leave Laurel alone either. He knew Oleana looked out for her while he was gone but he liked having his partner with him. She was his other half. Six years of her being by his side and five of them they have been together for- it was hard to not want them by your side.    
  
He ran his fingers along her arms. He smiled softly watching her breath slowly, still completely asleep. She was bad at faking being asleep and always woke up before him so these rare moments where he got to enjoy being with her was sweet to him. He loved making sure she was cared for and spoiled. He for sure had enough money to make sure she got anything she ever wanted but she rarely wanted anything.    
  
He came from almost nothing- having built his fortune all himself ,and building up Galar to its glory. Laurel grew up with all the money she could ever wish for and then some. Her and her brother would never have to worry about anything for the rest of their lives, or their children’s. Old Hoenn money and ties that ran deep into Hoenn’s history. He wished he and his brother were that set in life as children but seeing where he was at now- he was glad he worked hard for his money. He kissed her back softly and hummed low as she made a soft sound in her sleep. 

It had to be early for her to not be awake yet. She normally rose with the sun but it seemed the traveling did affect her more than she let on. Rose wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, just enjoying holding her while he could. Before the meetings. Before the hellish light of day tore them apart.    
  
The brown haired man sighed and kissed her softly. He wanted her awake now so they could enjoy the silence together but he bet she was so damn tired. He let go of her for a moment , grabbing his rotom phone and calling room service for some breakfast for them. He knew he would barely be recognizable here in Kalos with their media but he couldn't be too sure and he didn’t want them getting his bad side. Or throwing Laurel under the bus like the Galar media did when things went wrong. Rose looked back down at his love. The one person he wanted to spend his life with. He already had permission from her father years ago to start the courting process but Laurel didn’t seem interested in settling yet. She was showing signs of it however lately. He wondered if proposing in another region would be wrong of him but he knew if he proposed anywhere but Galar it had to be Almia or Hoenn. Especially since her strong family ties there.   
  
He wanted to settle down with her. He was done messing around. He had been for awhile now. About a year into their relationship they stopped it being an open one at his request. Part of him worried he trapped her into the relationship then but she never said anything. She seemed happy.    
  
“Hmmm. Rose?” Laurel’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He placed a hand on her hip and kissed her cheek as his hand played with the hem of his shirt that she was wearing. He loved it when she wore his clothing. Most -if not all- were too big on her but looking at her drowning in his clothing was heartwarming.    
  
Rose chuckled seeing her sleepy expression.   
  
“Good morning my love.” he whispered , kissing her lips as she hummed and ran a hand through his hair as they kissed softly.    
  
“Fuck.. what time is it?”   
  
“5 am Kalosian time. Breakfast will be here soon. I ordered it for us to our room.” He told her getting another hum from her. She cuddled back up to the blankets and closed her eyes.    
  
“I’m very tired… No wonder you are awake before me. It’s 8 am in Galar’s time. When are your meetings?” she asked, yawning wide and stretching out her arms.    
  
“8 am local time until late tonight. I’m not sure when we will be done but Lysandre’s Cafe holds good things for me I think.” He mumbled , moving a leg over her so he was straddling her- hands on either side of her head.    
  
Laurel smiled as she cracked open an eye.    
  
“Well we have a few hours to ourselves. We can cuddle if you want before food gets here.”   
  
“I would love that, my dear Laurel leaf.” He smiled softly at her and settled down on her chest, propping his head up on his chin.    
  
“Hey Rose Petal?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I love you so much.” Her face softened as she looked at him, cupping his cheek for a moment before she twirled his hair around her fingers.    
  
He brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed his thumb against her lips before leaning up and kissing her.    
  
“I love you too Laurel Leaf. More than you will ever know.”    
  
“I’m pretty sure I know...” She bit her lip before kissing him again as he hovered over her. “I think you are the best thing to happen in my life , Rose Petal.” She whispered, brushing her lips against his as she talked. 

Rose’s face must have been glowing because laurel looked away with a blush on her cheeks.    
“You’re too cute to be making faces like that Rose.” she muttered, glancing back up at him before looking away again. 

Rose chuckled before he perked up hearing a knock at the door.    
  
“That’s breakfast. Come my love. Sit up and let’s eat.” He crawled off her and headed towards the door, taking the rolling cart with all their food on it and brought it to the table that was in their suit.    
  
Laurel rolled off the bed and landed on the ground with a thud and a groan. “Floor is farther down than at home.” She chuckled while groaning as she sat up.    
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, walking up to her and holding out a hand for her to help her up. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Might have rug burn on my elbows but I’ll be fine.” she touched his cheek quickly before walking up to the table and staring at all the food. “Oh man… This all looks amazing. I wonder who caters to this hotel?”    
  
Rose shrugged and sat down across from her after pulling a chair out for her.   
  
“I have no idea but if you like it - we can see about getting some more food while we are here from them.”    
  
She nodded and dug into her pancakes with pecha and mago berries. He smiled watching her eat the sweet food. He himself preferred spicier berries but the sweet one never hurt anyone. He picked up a berry slice from her plate and ate as she stuck out her tongue to him.    
  
“Eat your own food sir.” she teased, making him chuckle and try to not to squirm. Her calling him Sir got to him more then he tried to let on. Got to him in a not so safe for work way and he wanted to not have any of those thoughts before work.    
  
He dug into his food however , occasionally looking up at her. She had finished before him and now was slowly changing into her everyday ranger clothing she had packed.   
  
“Why don’t you wear one of your dresses? People will think you are on duty if you wear them.” He told her, furrowing her eyebrows together.    
  
“I don’t mind helping people out. But… I don’t know the area well enough to fully help someone out. So I guess you have a point.” She hummed softly and discarded the clothing before pulling out her dress from the duffle bag she had brought.    
When he finally finished his food he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.    
  
“You truly don’t mind the meetings?”   
  
“You are a chairman and business owner. I truly don’t mind. You are busy. As long as you have time for me that’s all that matters to me.” 

  
“I love you Laurel.”   
  
“I love you Rose.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my oc/canon brain storm. I just needed to get out the idea of young Rose and Laurel and them cuddling


End file.
